girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-09-17 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Uh oh, looks like trouble for Smokes. But I'll be really angry if he dies. ➤ They're posting pages really late, recently. Luckily tonight I had work to do anyway. ➤ It's nice that Snacky recognizes the wonderfulness of Smokes. I have long viewed him as the Moloch of this dome, the chief minion. (Or maybe I mean the Van of the dome?) ➤ Dimo is a little weird today. Why would he have an opinion on the probability of a head explosion having a scientific explanation? That's the sort of thing about which he complains that it hurts his head to think about it. And in panel 4 he has this horrified look, whereas he should be laughing -- he's making a pun. ➤ :That's more neutral face to me, sort of statement of fact. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The boilergast seems to be a classic red herring, but even not taking it seriously, of course Wooster wants to know about the unused passages. Even apart from looking for Violetta, the alleged "sealing" of the dome doesn't mean anything if there are still ways in and out. ➤ Why is it surprising that Smokes grew up in this dome? Surely any largeish collection of people that aren't all one sex will end up full of children, especially since it seems the sparks live here. ➤ And finally, guarding that door is a waste of him. You can see by the cat's cradle that he's bored. Some highly armed police type should be doing that, and Smokes should be coordinating things. Bkharvey (talk) 06:33, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :Because Snackleford isn't taking this as seriously as he should. He is not a Security Officer - He's a spark. Also, the Foglio's need the lab lightly guarded to advance their plot where the chalk boards get erased (of course they'll be erased. We all knew that as soon as Agatha wanted to show them to Tarvek but got distracted by a grumbling stomach). --Fred1740 (talk) 20:38, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::That's okay, Tarvek will invent hypnotism and Agatha will remember what they said. Bkharvey (talk) 22:55, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::... or maybe that button-looking thing on Smokes's hat is a button, and the cavalry will show up when the boards aren't quite erased. Just enough for Agatha to figure something out. (I mean, there has to be some progress eventually, unless you think this is the sort of comic in which Agatha just has time to get to Skifander when the world is destroyed!) Also, some of us were pretty sure those boards were in trouble as soon as Agatha didn't copy them down instantly. "Agatha!" we thought. "Copy them down instantly!" Bkharvey (talk) 03:21, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ::: I didn't think I was serious when I wrote that, but looking back, Smokes's hat didn't have that button thing when he was thwarting Agatha, not that long ago. So I wouldn't entirely rule out the idea that Phil added the button so Smokes could push it! Bkharvey (talk) 03:59, September 19, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Of course what I really want is for that shadowy figure to be Bunstable transformed into yet a different shape! That would explain Smokes's facial expression in the last panel just as well as the obvious explanation -- that the shadow person is armed and dangerous. Bkharvey (talk) 06:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :;WHAT IF : Bunstable wasn't the only person to have access to the transformation formula? That could explain this Boilergeist. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11 ::10, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :: It's more likely it's Mr. Eyeball that has been provoking the rumors. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:23, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Is it Mr. Eyeball looming over Smokes? Bkharvey (talk) 03:23, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Boilergast? Danggit! So that's where my missing snacks have been going! (The warning tape definitely needs to be Girl Genius merchandise.) -- SpareParts (talk) 17:59, September 17, 2018 (UTC) : Agreed about the tape. But don't you think someone named "Snacky" is a more likely thief of your snacks than the ghost of a boiler? It would be more likely to steal your coal. Bkharvey (talk) 22:57, September 17, 2018 (UTC) If the Boilergast/Mr. Eyeball is/are capable of moving underwater, they can be added to the suspect list for the killing of Uncle Tik-Tok and possibly Madwa. And can they fit in/out of a ? That sounds like something an could do .... Scientician (talk) 18:39, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :Tik-Tok, maybe, but if he/she/it killed Madwa, then h/s/i should be able to erase the boards before Agatha even sees them, without (presumably, sadly) killing Smokes. ➤ : By the way, as a seriously committed tobacco-hater, I feel really weird liking someone with that name. (Yeah, there are other things people smoke, but I'm not a fan of the smell of pot either. I guess if his family smokes salmon that would be fine.) Bkharvey (talk) 21:47, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Panel 3, "Miss Violetta." Does Wooster not know her family name? Some spy. Bkharvey (talk) 21:40, September 18, 2018 (UTC)